


Mirrors

by glittercyborgprincess



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, relfective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/glittercyborgprincess
Summary: When he knew Gene was gone, it was a comforting sight. The mirror. From then on--it would be the only place that he could see his twin. (Introspective Depression)





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying so hard to carve out time for The House of Benevolent Apparitions. A school thing popped up but I hopefully should have a chapter this month! I've written for every chapter, just about, except the one I need to post. Please forgive me.

When he knew Gene was gone, it was a comforting sight. The mirror. From then on--it would be the only place that he could see his twin. 

 

It wasn’t really him, he knew that. For all intents and purposes--Eugene Davis was dead. 

 

But sometimes, looking in the mirror. He could forget. It would be like his brother stood in front of him, gravely imitating his own somber expressions. And it would be like nothing in his life had changed. 

 

He wasn’t in England anymore. His false impression of Gene was the only thing he carried from home. It was supposed to be his grounding. A reminder. Of what he sought and what he needed to do. Japan was always supposed to be a temporary solution to a permanent problem. 

 

If--not if--when Gene’s body was recovered, he would return home and it would be final. Except Gene would carry on beyond the scope of the mirror. He would exist in photos, frozen in different times. He would exist in his empty room, a shrine frozen in one time. He would exist in the memories of his adopted parents--whose brows would furrow every time they looked at him, looked at Oliver Davis. 

 

The one who survived. 

 

The one he knew they would prefer to have never returned home (though he knew they would never admit it because it was in bad taste to admit you had favorite children, even when one had passed). 

 

Gene was the good twin. He was never supposed to die. 

 

Oliver, in comparison, was a ticking time bomb. Supposed to die whenever he lost control of his powers. And yet--he was a roach. 

 

Cursed to a life of looking in the mirror. 

 

Wondering if Gene would have been in a similar dilemma if their situations were reversed. 

 

Probably not. 


End file.
